


Call your Name.

by gyulbox



Category: UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic, Feels, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nostalgia, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulbox/pseuds/gyulbox
Summary: Yibo and Seungyeon are struggling to b̶r̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶w̶a̶l̶l̶s̶.̶





	Call your Name.

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly word vomit so thank you to anyone who bothered to read <33 
> 
> i really miss uniq and im incredibly whipped for yibo so have some feelies lol enjoy

A heavy sigh. A longing look at the phone. It flashed with birthday messages as it turned midnight and sometimes he wished it was would stop being so loud with its bright screen. Yibo took the phone of the table and cleared all his notifications with a quick swipe.  
  
If only it was that easy to do that with your emotions.  
  
He kept the night light on - the soft crimson hue brought some sort of colour to his room. But it didn't fill his white mind. The fear of the dark was pushing him into some sort of abyss with a loose grip of his sanity and it was driving him crazy.  
  
The vibration of the a call was what broke him out of his thoughts as he cuddled closer to the blanket and saw the icon of the one he hasn't heard from in a while.  
  
It took some lingering and hesitation before he clicked on the green answer button and held the phone to his ear. At first some shuffling was heard but the voice that called out his name softly was real.  
  
"Yibo." Seungyeon said again and the younger male suddenly was engulfed in the darkness that was loudly following him in the ringing of the silence.  
  
He stayed quiet; if he spoke a word he was worried he would crumble.  
  
"Yibo." He repeated again and said male gulped silently as he sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"Hyung..." the younger forced himself to breathe out and that's when he figured out that he couldn't live on with the one night light on and instead decided to put on the fairy lights just hanging against his headboard - no - he was not a child. The dark was a scary place.  
  
"How have you been doing . . . how is everyone?" Seungyeon knows that Yibo still had some trouble with trying to overcome awkwardness talking on the phone but he knew the other was hurting silently from not being able to see him in person. They've been away from each other for a while he knows that it could be silently killing him (it was also churning his stomach in).  
  
Yibo had no response: they all were attending their own schedules (well he finished his own ones and was only carrying out his hobbies) and it had been a hard task to try and keep everyone in contact.  
  
"They're fine . . . missing you." He hated it when his Korean started breaking up. It was the start of the storm his mind is creating whilst he felt some tears baring in his eyes. As if he hadn't cried in a while.  
  
The ruffling on either side of the phones were the only thing giving out comfort and it was that Yibo was thankful for as he felt a tear run down his cheek and he covered his mouth as he heard the soft voice of Seungyeon whisper ever so gently to him.  
  
"I miss you too, my baby." He joked as he too had tears creating stream across his face and he knew how much the younger was hurting. They both were.  
  
Yibo flustered at the sudden comment and felt a slight cringe towards it but he managed to break into a small smile and gosh he wanted to have Seungyeon here and spend time with him - it wasn't fair that he's on the other side. He needed him by his side and it only made the shards in his heart grow deeper.  
  
"We'll get through it together, even if we're apart. No one and nothing can take that away." He barely managed to whisper and the call ended. He was laid on his side as he buried his face in the pillow. Yibo was hugging the blanket and both stared at each other's contact.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any mistakes i have no one to beta read my work lol and it's almost 6 am i really put more thought into this than my sleep lmao 
> 
> but once again thanks to anyone who read this it means the world to me ♡♡♡


End file.
